


Summer Boys

by dharma_club



Series: Boys [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of mild d/s, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma_club/pseuds/dharma_club
Summary: Connor McDavid just wants his best friend to be happy, okay?





	Summer Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this was a challenge.
> 
> I had a plot bunny about Dylan and Connor listing a bunch of people Mitch slept with (because my head-canon of Mitch Marner is he's super slutty). And this is what came out.

His boyfriend is in freaking Germany, so Connor does the only sensible thing to do when your parents invite you to launch and you don’t want it to be awkward; he invites his best friend to come along. And he kind of expected Dylan to try and get out of it because usually summer in the GTA means Dylan is busy tying Mitch to a bed or whatever freaky stuff they got to. Connor isn’t one to kink-shame anyone, but Dylan and Mitch are into some intense 50 shades stuff Connor definitely would rather not have known about. 

But apparently Dylan is free and happy to play subterfuge. Weird. 

He knows Mitch is around, because he got invited to golf with him and Matts the next day. And Connor said yes, because he expected Dylan to be there. And now… 

**did marns say anything about stromer coming?** He texts Auston. 

**somethings up** 😤  
**strome is being a bitch** Auston writes back. 

Connor is trying to figure out how to ask for details before he gets a new text. From Marns. 

**BUTT OUT DAVO**

Yeah, like that’s going to happen. 

_________________________

“I think Dylan and Mitch are breaking up.” He tells Leon over the phone. 

“Babe,” Leon sighs. “I think they would tell you if it was something big.” 

“You don’t get it, they just. They have it so hard. It’s not like us, they can’t see each other during the season at all. And they’re constantly tired.”

“I don’t think you can fix the world for them, babe.” Connor smiles, because Leon gets him. 

“I want to help.” And damn it, he’s going to get Stormer to tell him what’s up. He has ways. 

“Is this about the weird sex cult you have with your friends?” Leon asks.

Connor groans. A couple years ago Ryan Strome decided to share his version of what he called “the 2015 draft year polyamory network conspiracy" with the entire Oilers roster. It made a very strong impression. 

“There’s no cult.” Connor mumbles, exasperated.

__________________________

He doesn’t say anything to Dylan before the lunch, because Dylan is kind of allergic to expressing his emotions, which is only hilarious because he has so many of them. Connor has learned it’s better to corner him in person and just squeeze the truth out. 

“Okay.” Connor says when the time is right, taking out a bottle of Jack Daniels from his bag. “We’re going to play a game.”

They’re upstairs at his parents’ place. Lunch was not terrible, so he’s already 1 for 1. And Dylan came alone, so here goes round two. Connor opens the bottle and takes a few gulps. For like, courage. 

“Oh, a game.” Dylan is trying to do something with his eyebrows, and it’s obviously not working. Connor wouldn’t fuck him now even if that wasn’t a complete turn off, but it kind of makes Dylan look like an 8 year old so it’s disgusting. 

“Nah, I know where your dick has been. We’re going to celebrate the fact this,” he raises his hand, pointing to himself, Dylan and his old room all together. “is very 2014 and we should play hockey quiz.”

Dylan groans and plops on the bed. It creaks extremely loud and he looks up at Connor. 

“Jesus. May I remind you playing hockey quiz is exactly how you usually ended up with my dick in your hand in 2014? And I don’t think this bed can survive us fucking.” 

“No fucking, just the quiz.” Connor repeats, sitting down next to him. “Come on, amuse me! You know the rules. If you don’t know the answer and you don’t use a pass, you drink.”

“Fine, be like that. As if monogamy ever made anyone happy.” Dylan sits up, turning towards Connor. And Connor just smiles. Stromer’s a prickly asshole, but he’s obviously happy for him. 

“You’re happy for me.” He says, because he’s sometimes soft for Dylan Strome. 

And Dylan rolls his eyes. “Obviously, dipshit. Now, what are we playing? Vezina winners?”

Oh, sweet naive baby Stromer. It’s hard to remember sometimes that Dylan is extremely nice and trusting under all that snark. It’s like he really thinks Connor wants to get drunk in his childhood bedroom for old times sake while quizzing each other about hockey. 

“We’re doing players A to Z,“ Because he has a plan. 

“That’s super boring.” Dylan frowns. He looks apprehensive. Good. 

“That’s why we’re making it harder.” Connor beams. “We’re doing players A to Z who have fucked Mitchell Marner.” 

Dylan elbows him as hard as he can, which isn’t that hard considering the angle and the fact Connor is prepared. He is not ashamed to admit he’s stealing Marns’ strategy here. 

There are two ways to get to Dylan, you either annoy him or you get him hard and Mitch has perfected both. Connor isn’t really good at the first one and he’d feel too guilty to do the second one, because he’s not really going to follow through. Because Leon. 

But, desperate times yada yada yada. 

“That is so fucking low,” Dylan growls and grabs the bottle away from Connor.

“Come on!” Connor whines as Dylan uncaps the bottle and takes a few gulps. “It’s all part of the 2014 theme.”

Dylan has once spent 15 minutes giving Connor a handjob while talking about what a slut Mitch was and how he’d like to spank him for being such a whore. Connor would’ve taken it personally, but it was also the hottest thing that ever happened to him up until that point. And that was before he got fully invested in the fucked up THING Dylan and Marns had. Have. Are having at any given moment. 

Dylan’s cheeks are red now, and Connor is pretty sure his mind is somewhere really similar. Or maybe he’s thinking of the long list of texts he has on his phone from Mitch. And the photos, he probably has lots of photos. 

“NHL, OHL or both?” Dylan asks, because he is also a competitive asshole, and objectively speaking he should have more knowledge about this specific subject. 

Connor thinks about it. “NHL players only, he could’ve fucked them while he was in the OHL.” 

“Fine, you start.” Dylan says, taking another gulp.

“I see what you’re doing,” Connor says, because he does, the Bs are so easy. But he knows he sounds giddy, so whatever. “Andersson.” 

“Wait, what’s the definition of fucking here?”

Connor rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he might have sprained something. “Anything sexual when touching was involved. No sexting, no watching.” 

“So Andersen doesn’t count.” Dylan crosses his hands. 

“I meant Flames’ Andersson.” Connor grins. 

Dylan scoffs, but let’s it go. “Fine. Barzal, Tito, Browny, Bastian. I get three passes.”

“You get one pass a turn.” Connor corrects. “Crouse.” 

“Dvorak.” 

“Eks.” 

“Get it, baby Davo.” Dylan grins, then frowns. Connor rolls his eyes. “I don’t think there’s an F.” 

“No Mississauga orgies?” Connor snickers. “You could have gotten Fabbri.”

“You’re disgusting.” Dylan says and takes another drink. Connor isn’t sure if he’s being smart and keeping his pass for later or he just wants to get drunk. Anyway it’s a win for Connor. 

“Gardiner.”

“Eh… Hall.” Dylan says.

“He wishes. Mitch did not sleep with Taylor Hall,“ Connor counters. “Drink up.” 

Dylan scowls, but drinks. 

“Seriously, I don’t know why you’re avoiding the Leafs roster,” Connor says, trying for pensive. 

“Don’t make me beat you up, McDavid,” Dylan threatens. 

“Nah, you won’t do that to my mom. Also I don’t know of any Is.” Connor takes a drink as well. They’ve gotten to half of the bottle, so things should start getting interesting and he’s pretty sure he’s getting warmer to getting Dylan to crack. "Your turn."

“Is Juo in the league yet?” Dylan asks. 

“Nope.” 

“Fine, I pass.” Dylan’s cheeks are getting redder and redder. 

“Kadri.”

Dylan turns to him and borrows his head into Connor’s shoulder. “Pass.”

“You don’t have another pass.” Connor says, and does an internal fist pump. Cuddling always comes before talking in the Dylan Strome road to confession. 

Dylan throw a leg over Connor and mumbles. “I don’t want to play anymore.” 

“It’s my turn,” Connor continues cheerily. “Gee, I think we’ve gotten to M.” 

Dylan bites his collarbone. 

“You know, you could just tell me what’s wrong instead.” Connor suggests.

“Or you could let me fuck you.” Dylan counters from Connor’s chest, he’s lying half on top of Connor and that’s definitely an erection poking Connor’s thigh. He looks so miserable that Connor takes out his phone and snaps a selfie of them. It looks cute, and Dylan is extra clingy, so he sends it to Leon. 

**look at me being super faithful while dyls is seducing me** He writes.

“My boyfriend wouldn’t like that.” Connor smiles at his phone and Dylan groans.

 **I’m very proud of you. No Marner?** Leon writes. 

And right, Connor is on a mission.  
**brb working on it**

“My turn it is. Mmmmm…. Martin, Matthews.” Connor says, he won’t continue because he’s gracious that way and he already has a pass. 

“Davo, please stop.” Dylan mutters. 

“You know, I thought you’d only break when we got to Taveres.” 

“I didn’t break. I got horny because you keep making me think about Marns and sex” 

“Yeah, you’re really into it.” Connor challenges.

“I’ll show you into it.” Dylan, like, licks Connor’s neck and then blows onto it. Connor shivers, because that’s cheating. Dylan just moves closer.

“You know they fucked him together, right?” He whispers into his ear, idly moving his hips against Connor thigh. “Matthews and JT together, I mean. They took turns. Matthews put Marns on all fours and just hammered into him while Mitch sucked JT off.”

Definitely cheating. But Connor can totally imagine it, Mitch all red and flushed, overwhelmed and desperate to please. Dylan is definitely getting into it based on the movement of his hips.

“And then,” Dylan continues. Connor forgot how fucking good he is at this. “When Matthews was done, Marns just scooted up and rode JT’s dick. Can you imagine? He must've been so fucked out, and wet, and.”

Connor slides his hand down to Dylan’s thigh, closing his eyes. Dylan doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move and they stay silent for a beat. Two. Just breathing. 

Dylan hoists himself away and just lies on his back a few inches away, Connor feels cold where Dylan’s body was a second ago. The bed creaks and they both laugh weakly. 

“I could continue, but I don’t think your boyfriend would like that.” Dylan quietly. 

“No,” Connor agrees. 

That’s 1 for 2. Also, he might be wrong about something bothering Dylan, except the erection Connor is definitely at least partially responsible for.

“Give me a moment. This is not how it would go in 2014.” Dylan laughs. 

Connor kicks him in the shin, because he's kind of afraid anything more tactile might spiral, then turns away to send the selfie he took for Leon to Marns.  
**say hi to your favourite people**

💙 💛 ♡  
**yr wearing clothes :( :(**  
Mitch sends back, which is better than what Connor was expecting. And really fucking cute, he is so easy for Mitch trying to make Otter colors.

 **i bailed on him**  
**i only have eyes for one man now** **but yr boy got excited talking about you**  
Connor writes back, he snaps a picture of Dylan idly stroking his hard-on through his pants next to him and sends it. 

“Why are you texting your boyfriend a picture of my dick? Is he going to chop it off?” Dylan asks as he gets up from the bed and goes towards the bathroom. 

“Not texting Leon.”

“So who the fuck are you texting?” Dylan shouts from the bathroom across the hall. 

**tell him to stop talking and start doing  
We have plans tonight ** 🏓 🔌 💦 💦 

Connor smiles. “Your boyfriend.” 

“Oh.” Dylan says from the door. His face is still red, and now it’s wet too with the worst excuse for a cold shower, but he seems more together. “What does Marns say?”

“I honestly don’t think I understand.”

“Show me.” Dylan quickly sits back down on the bed, close but not quite touching, and Connor hands him the phone.

“Oh yeah,” Dylan saying. He’s beaming, but also going even more red. “I don’t think you want to know.” 

“But you’re okay, right?” Connor asks, because he can’t help it, he needs to make sure. “Matts said you weren't coming to golf with him and Marns because something was off.”

“Yes, we're good.” Dylan answers emphatically and then shrugs. “We had a fight about money last week. I got over myself.” 

“I’m sorry.” Connor says. He means the fight, mostly, but also the money thing. It must suck. He shifts until there’s space for Dylan to lie back down. Then throws an arm around him the moment Dylan is horizontal again. “He didn’t wanna come today?”

“I didn’t ask. I assumed it would be weird if I brought him to meet your parents before he officially met mine.” 

Marns obviously met Dylan’s parents before, but Connor thinks he gets it. 

“Are you going to?” he asks. 

“Of course. I just,” Dylan sighs. “I’ll kill you if you ever repeat this, but I need to not feel like I’m dragging him down first. He’s waiting for me.”

“That’s… Sweet.” Connor really doesn’t get how any of THAT falls under waiting. But he guesses they were always kind of freaky, especially about each other. Anyway, Dylan is warm and it feels nice, just cuddling on Connor’s childhood bed in the GTA suburbs. 

It’s really, really nice. It IS like 2014, only they skipped the sex and went straight for the post-coital cuddles. There’s a real world out there, where he has two cool apartments, an amazing boyfriend and hockey team he’s going to win the cup with. But this, just him and the person who knows him the best, likes him beyond all the stupid hockey stuff, sometimes despite the hockey stuff, this is really great too. 

“Connor,” Dylan asks after a while. “Did you almost fuck me because you wanted to make sure Marns and I are okay?”

Connor shrugs, he might as well come clean. “Kinda. But I told Leon beforehand, so I think that’s okay.” 

“You’re a dumbass.” Dylan hugs him back and borrows closer and Connor smiles to himself. Truly great.


End file.
